Perfection
by thisismargie
Summary: Roxas loves Axel for his perfection, even if Axel doesn't think he's all Roxas makes him out to be... Happy Akuroku Day 2011! Just something I randomly wrote just for today!


Well, it's currently 12:38am as I'm writing this on this lovely day in America…

It's AKUROKU DAY! YES! I've been waiting all year!

So… here's a little one-shot to celebrate this marvelous day :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Perfection<strong>

"Yo! Roxas! Time to get up!"

Ugh. No… Five more minutes…

"Don't play that 'five more minutes' thing with me, Roxy!" Axel pushed my back. "Come on! Get up!"

I peeked out of the satin sheets in was surrounded in into Axel's gorgeous, illuminating, emerald eyes. I got lost every time I looked into them. Like a cat, I could even stare into them in the dark. His face was fixed in its usual "I woke up on the right side of the bed!" look, consisting of a genuine grin plastered on his face and his eyes open and awake.

"What is it, Axel?" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Today… Saix sent us on a mission…"

"Fucking bastard…" I sat up. "Are you serious?"

"I swear," he deadpanned. That's how I knew he was serious. No emotion.

I sighed. He chuckled.

"Come on, Blondie." He ruffled my hair and left down the room. I smiled weakly at that.

I loved it when he did that. I loved it when he called me Blondie. I loved it when he called me Roxy. Hell, I loved it when he said my _name_. Roxas. At least I _think_ I loved it. It rolled off of his tongue with such ease. His voice, velvety and deep, made anything sound good. So smooth when _he_ said it but it so sounded rough when it came out of another's mouth… It sounded perfect.

But Axel _was_ perfect. The _definition _of perfection. His flawless skin, the way his hair and his eyes contrasted… Fire and emerald. It should look so wrong but Axel, only Axel, could make it work. The upside down teardrops under his eyes, another intriguing artifact on his face. His slender frame, seeming like a stick, was a masterpiece. I loved the way his hips slightly swung when he walked, and how with every step he took, to me, it would take years to make just _one_ of those steps _almost _perfect .

But that's because I wasn't perfect.

Not like Axel. I could never compare. But I don't complain.

I don't need to be perfect as long as I have Axel by my side.

There was always that lie that we all believed. That Nobodies couldn't feel. Well, we've proven that wrong. I remember a particular conversation between Axel, Xion and I.

_"You know," Xion said between licks of her sea-salt ice cream. "I often wonder… If Nobodies can't feel, why the hell do we always end up missing someone or… wanting…?"_

_She looked at me with the most curious look I've ever known… other than my own._

_"Well…" Axel started. "I think that we have the ability to feel, even without a heart. We still function like a human. We get hurt. We feel pain. We have thoughts… Are they not tied together with feeling?" He looked at Xion and I._

_"But why…?"_

_"We _can_ feel…" I whispered. "That's why when were not together, there's that want that you speak of, Xion." I locked eyes with her. She smiled._

_"What would we call it if we were human, though?"_

_"Hmm…" Axel, I could tell, had that grin I loved so much on his face. "I think… love. Or friendship. I think they're the same thing."_

Yeah… It's love. It's so confusing when you think about it, which is why I don't think about it (A/N Haaa :D). It makes my brain hurt.

I swung my feet off the bed and stood up slowly, stretching my arms out and yawning. I entered the bathroom, splashing water onto my face.

Glancing into the mirror, I admired myself. Not for long but… still. I never do this so why not?

My blonde hair, wispy and surprisingly soft, was brushed to the side. My blue eyes reminded me of the ocean… Like my own personal ocean, whenever I wanted it. Compared to everyone other than Xion, I was short. Axel towered over me, sometimes making me feel small and insignificant. The smiles and ruffles of my hair always made me think differently, though.

I sighed.

_Long day up ahead…_

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room, where Axel and Demyx, cheery kids they were, awaited me.<p>

"Morning, Sunshine," Demyx sang as he draped one arm around me.

"Mornin', Demyx." I half smiled at him.

"You hungry?" Axel asked.

"Not really, no."

"Okay…" He shot me a worried or concerned glance. "You always eat in the morning. You okay, Rox?" He knelt in front of me.

Whenever he knelt in front of me like this, I felt like a kindergartener. I was so short… he was still taller than me by an inch when he was kneeling. Sometimes it was to make fun of me. Sometimes it was to wipe away my tears. Sometimes it was to tell him a secret about Demyx.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? I could do this mission alo-"

"I'm sure."

I felt Demyx smile on my shoulder. "Aw, Roxy wouldn't want you to go alone, Axe!"

My cheeks warmed in embarrassment. Axel smiled and poked my cheek, standing up again. I shrugged Demyx off my shoulders, giving him my "I'm gonna kick your ass later." look. He grinned.

"Roxas, before we go, I have to show you something," Axel said when Demyx was gone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"C'mere." He stretched his hand toward me, signaling me to take it. I placed it carefully in his hand, watching him all the while. He pulled me towards him, my head against his mid-section. He put one hand on my hair and the other on my back. I wrapped my arms around his waist, surprised by his sudden action.

"Uhh… Axel?"

"Roxas?" Our eyes met when I looked up at him looking down at me. "Remember when we were talking about how we can feel?"

"Mhm." I smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but, I don't like being lonely," he whispered.

"I don't either." I grabbed the hand on the back of my hair and laced my fingers in his long ones. "Kneel down so I can see your face." He did.

"You're really short…" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm fun-sized." He smiled his perfect smile for me. I leaned my face closer to his.

His eyes widened in surprise but he closed the gap between us. A short kiss, one that lasted a second but seemed like forever. I pulled away and stared into his eyes again.

"Axel… You're so… perfect."

He brought one hand to my face. "No, I'm not."

"I think you are…" I pecked him on the lips once more. "I love you."

"Y-you do?" I nodded. "I love you more."

He picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and sat on the couch, placing me delicately on his lap. I snuggled into his chest, loving this feeling of completion as he held me tighter.

"You really think I'm perfect?" He asked.

"If there were anything better than that, that's what you'd be."

He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. You're more than that to me, though. You're everything. My world."

I blushed. "I never knew…"

"I didn't take care of you the way I did for _nothing_…"

I smiled into his neck. "Great choice."

"I know…"

"See, Axel, you really are perfect."

* * *

><p>Well, this was kind of random as you can see. I'm half asleep at 2am so this may not be as epic as some other stuff I've written but I think it turned out well! Please review, I'd really appreciate it! I hope you liked it!<p>

ILY :D


End file.
